


The Other Types

by paynesgrey



Category: Moonlight (TV), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam takes interest in an unusual vampire visiting Fangtasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Types

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been niggling lately, so I decided to just go with it.

Pam eyed the buzzing room at Fangtasia and let out a bored sigh. Eric was busy brooding, most likely thinking of Sookie – alone at home without him and with her neighbor Bill stalking her from behind the bushes.

She saw him scowl. Yes, that was exactly what he was thinking.

But Pam was bored and nervous for other reasons. Not only had shifters just come out of hiding, but other sorts of weird freaks were making themselves known, indicating that Evolution had a few laughs left in store for them: vampires who sparkled in the sun, Native American shape shifting legends come to life, demons inhabiting human bodies, and day-walking vampires that only appeared weak in the daylight.

It all seemed completely unreal, but Pam wasn’t about to discriminate. She was, however, proud to be one of the more classic vampires – the kind that children had nightmares about, not the ones that teenagers fantasized while wearing glitter and black clothes at movie premieres.

Eric’s hand was on her arm, drawing her from her thoughts when their bouncer came in with concern in his eyes. Behind him was an alluring woman, one that found Pam’s gaze and smiled at her coyly.

“Take care of that,” Eric said in their native tongue, and though he was intrigued himself, he appeared to be generous tonight.

Pam rose without hesitation, and the bouncer returned to his post as the mysterious woman waited for her at the front. Only a few eyes had been drawn to her, and when the patrons saw Pam claim the prize, they turned back to their own business.

Pam’s grin was feral; this woman would be hers.

She was one of those other types of vampire that now walked among the rest of them.

“Bottle of Tru Blood?” Pam offered her, but the dark haired woman shook her head.

“My name is Coraline,” she said. “I’ve come to see Eric Northman”

“He’s busy, and for the record, we’re not hiring,” Pam said bluntly, meaning they didn’t want any one like her in her clan. Oh well. Pam supposed she at least tried to be open-minded to these weirder types.

“I already have a family,” Coraline said, and Pam liked the way her voice thrummed against her ears. She was beautiful, smelled good too, like a mixture of death and sunlight.

“What’s your business? I take care of Eric’s affairs,” Pam said, trying to appear affronted and not so attracted. This vampire didn’t glamour, but she oozed danger like a drug.

Pam looked down as Coraline’s hand lightly fell on her arm. Coraline tipped her head to the side and said. “Let’s not be hasty.” She pulled her dark violet scarf away to expose her porcelain neck. “Why don’t you join me for a drink?”

Pam raised a single eyebrow, and she turned around and saw Eric watching her with interest. She was about to invite him, but the woman’s grip on her arm tightened. She whispered silkily, “Just you.”

She was hesitant. Pam didn’t know what type of blood flowed within this woman’s veins. She was insanely curious, but she paused thinking it could have dangerous side effects.

Pam stared at the woman’s bare neck. Maybe she would just take a sip…

She jerked her head, drawing her to a secluded room in the back of the main bar for some privacy. The woman followed her like a confident ghost. Eric continued to stare at them, and Pam thought she saw worry in his eyes. She warmed inwardly to his concern.

Coraline made herself at home in the Geisha room, and Pam pulled back the beads and stepped inside, hovering over her. She sat on the other side of the booth and watched Coraline intensely.

“I’m a little weary of your type,” Pam said quickly, ever so blunt again. The woman smiled softly.

“As you should be. No worries; I’m not a disease. I am like you in a way. I’m just a different type that’s broken off from our species,” Coraline clarified.

Pam crossed her legs and rested her hands around them as she leaned closer. “Odd that you’re all coming out now.”

Coraline shrugged. Pam flung back her blonde hair, and Coraline looked her up and down, eyes resting on her golden heels.

“Those are nice,” she said appreciatively, eyeing the pumps Eric just bought her.

“Your dress is beautiful,” Pam said, almost annoyed.

Coraline’s voice fluttered happily. “Shall we dispense of the small talk?”

Pam didn’t even speak her agreement; she moved onto Coraline rabidly, pushing her down and grinding her fangs into her neck. Coraline’s sweet disposition disappeared, and Pam felt her feral scent wrap around her. This woman was strong; maybe she _was_ a lot like them.

Her blood tasted as good as she smelled, and Coraline allowed Pam to suckle at her liberally, drawing in the sun-kissed liquid as much as she wanted. She tasted so young and old, and Pam couldn’t grasp her true age through the flashes of memories that spilled into her brain.

Coraline whined underneath her, clawing at Pam to break away and drowning in the ecstasy of Pam’s bite. Pam supposed she wanted to feed as well, but it was hard to let go.

Pam disengaged, flinging back into the corner of the small room and sucking up the remnants of Coraline’s blood. Coraline caught her breath, and Pam stared at the blood still oozing from her neck. Her hair disheveled, Coraline looked at Pam hungrily and awaited her turn.

“Before we continue, tell me why you’re here,” Pam bargained, and for the first time since she walked into the bar, Coraline looked perturbed. It must have been her hunger overwhelming her.

“We want an alliance,” Coraline said in shaky breath. Pam almost laughed.

“Your clan with Eric Northman?” Coraline nodded. It was bold and audacious, and Pam felt like refusing her on the spot. Coraline must have seen her hesitation, so she offered something more.

“We have something you might be interested in,” Coraline bargained. “Something that could help you walk under the sun again.”

Pam’s eyes widened. She’d almost discredit her if not for the fact that she was a day-walker. Perhaps she could.

“But why an alliance? Doesn’t your clan have power of your own?” Pam snorted.

Coraline shot her an exasperated look. “You know as well as I, your types are fighting our rights and the validity of our existence. We have just as many rights as you do.”

“That’s debatable,” Pam said with a sly smirk, and she heard Coraline scoff. Pam’s suspicions waned. “I’ll talk to Eric,” she offered, and it wasn’t her decision to make (nor really his either), but she’d at least give the woman something for letting her bite her.

Coraline nodded. “Thank you.” Her eyes drew to Pam’s neck, and she looked anxious. Pam grinned, moving closer.

“Ah ah… not yet,” Pam said. “This isn’t the way I like it.” She sat next to Coraline and put her hands on the zipper of her skirt. She leaned in and captured Coraline’s stunned lips. Pam’s hands pulled at the woman’s scarf, drawing it away and snaking her fingers into her shirt, searching out the cool flesh.

“I see,” Coraline breathed against her mouth. She joined Pam as the two of them pulled away at each other’s clothes. Coraline’s dark hair curtained around her as Pam’s lips found her naked breasts.

“So lovely,” Pam murmured, and Coraline rubbed against her, diving her hands into Pam’s hair, and nuzzling against her neck. Pam felt a sharp pinch as a fang broke skin, and she sighed as she slowly drew away her blood. Her fingers fell between Coraline’s legs and the more blood she drained, the deeper Pam slid her fingers inside, pushing and pumping as the woman vibrated against her.

Coraline latched hard onto Pam’s neck, and Pam moaned as the woman moved against her fingers. Her eyes fluttered open, and Pam swore she saw the yellow light lamps turn into the sun. She sighed heavily, feeling Coraline slowly back away after she let out soft, satisfied scream. Pam dipped down, capturing her lips again and Coraline responded voraciously, pulling Pam flush against her. Her hard nipples flattened against her chest while Pam’s embrace trapped her in an iron grip.

Soft hands brushed through Pam’s hair, and Pam cried as Coraline repaid her respects, dipping down and rubbing the wet center between Pam’s thighs. Pam growled wildly, finding her old mark on Coraline’s neck and ripping the flesh away, sucking as the two women shifted in turns to feed on each other’s blood.

Coraline’s fingers were warmer than hers beyond the friction, and Pam felt trapped by them as she slid frenetically in and out. Coraline was licking her own blood from Pam’s lips, and the two women fell into another deep kiss as they topped to the floor.

Satiated, Coraline trailed her tongue through the streams of blood over Pam’s body, and Pam reclined happily against the cushion of the couch, as her hands busied themselves over Coraline’s soft skin. Coraline watched her intently, accomplished and content.

Pam leaned toward her again, hovering in front of her face. She smiled. “Open your legs,” Pam said commandingly. Coraline nodded, biting her lips and sucking the blood drying there, not knowing whose it was.

Pam dipped her head down between Coraline’s thighs, licking and kissing the woman’s pale skin. She found the artery there, alive with vampire blood but young enough to still seem human. She nuzzled it with her nose and Coraline’s thighs tensed around her head. Pam placed a soft kiss there before sinking in a harsh bite. Coraline moaned and fisted her hands in the woman’s blonde hair.

The blood was even more delicious here, and it carried faint remnants of her earlier arousal. Pam gripped Coraline’s backside, drawing her closer and Coraline whined as she relaxed in Pam’s hold.

Though delicious, Pam didn’t want to weaken the woman completely, so she drew away and moved her lips over Coraline’s soft wet clit. She threw her head back, and Pam felt her rise to fulfillment, sucking on the blood covering her fingers as Pam continued.

It’d been so long since Pam took another vampire like this; she wondered if Coraline would stay through the night. She knew the day-walker could take it.

Her lips smacked as she backed away, and she held Coraline tenderly, pushing her dark hair away from her face. Coraline leaned against her, smiling and nuzzling against the crook of her neck.

“You must stay throughout the night until we sleep,” Pam requested softly.

“Hnn,” Coraline said agreeably, “As long as you want, darling, for when you let me see Eric.”

Pam chuckled. This woman was authentic – willing and unafraid beyond the games. She liked that Coraline didn’t have to deceive her. She was here for one purpose only, and in the meantime, obtained something extra for herself.

“I see. Perhaps he’ll join for the next time,” Pam said, and it’d been an even longer time since she’d shared a woman with Eric. One that wasn’t specifically food anyway and she’d been having thoughts of Eric lately. He’d been preoccupied with a certain, alluring barmaid, and Pam couldn’t slight him for that. Perhaps urges would be satiated now that Coraline was here.

Coraline stared at her, her face bearing a mixture of childlike innocence and darkness of a new moon. She smiled sensually. “I’d like that.”

Pam broke from her touch, and she started to pick up their clothes. She handed the violet scarf to the woman looking up at her.

She grinned. “Well, then, let’s not keep Mr. Northman waiting.” She licked her lips and still tasted Coraline there, and she anticipated the things to come.

Pam wished more of their business arrangements ended like this.


End file.
